ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2-4
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 4 is the fourth issue of a sequel mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot Viking spirits war over Raphael's body! Will Ray be able to figure out a solution before Raph goes berserk? Previews World page TMNT/Ghostbusters 2 #4 8/23/17 Cast Part Four The Collectors Winston Zeddemore Leonardo Bronson Darius Dun Peter Venkman Michelangelo Ghostbusturtles Raphael Ray Stantz Gjenganger Vulture Ghosts Donatello Egon Spengler Tang Shen Equipment Part Four Experimental Mental Communications Device Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pistol Remote Portal Access Band Ghostbusturtles' Pack Ghostbusturtles' Ecto Goggles Ghostbusturtles' Containment Unit Ecto Goggles P.K.E. Scanner Headset Slime Spritzer Trap-Gate Proton Weapon Environmental Part Four Incapacitating Gel Psychomagnotheric Slime Items Part Four Blody Locations Part Four Bronson's Limbo Zoo Amsterdam Ghostbusturtles' Firehouse Firehouse Garden Dimension Development On August 22, 2017, Cover B and RI and a logline was included in a first look. Sy Fy Wire "Exclusive: The TMNT meet the Ghostbusters (again) in first look at comic crossover" 8/22/17 On September 25, 2017, Tadd Galusha posted a teaser of Winston and Leonardo. TaddGalusha Tweet 9/25/17 On October 3, 2017, Erik Burnham teased the last page of Issue #4 would "make TMNT fans' eyes pop". erikburnham Tweet 10/3/17 On October 31, 2017, on the weekly Turtles Tuesday, Tom Waltz and Erik Burnham hinted there's a very touching moment for the Turtles towards the end of Issue #4 that Waltz has been wanting to do for for a long time but never got to. IDW Publishing Facebook 19:47-20:39 10/31/17 Tom Waltz says: "But also, uh, especially for fans following our Turtles series since the beginning, there's a moment for our four brothers that I, uh, feel is very touching and moving and something I've kind of wanted to write for a long time. It's never happened in the ongoing series on the Turtles side so this gave us an opportunity and I think Erik will agree the art for that moment turned out beautifully and what happens... that one I'm not going to spoil but what happens there is very moving and very important to the Turtles moving forward." IDW Publishing Facebook 20:30-20:32 10/31/17 Erik Burnham says: "That's towards the end of Issue 4." On November 10, 2017, in an interview, Erik Burnham hinted there is a big twist in Issue #4. Down and Nerdy Tweet/Episode 188 56:14-27 11/10/17 Erik Burnham says: "The big twist here is in Issue #4 and then the last page of Issue #4 is just one of my 'wow!' - that's gonna want people to y'know time travel a week to get to the next issue, that last page of issue 4." On November 18, 2017, a cover, credits, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "EXCLUSIVE: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters II #4 (Preview)" 11/18/17 On December 6, 2017, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of the page 2, page 12, and page 20. Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #4 page 02" 12/6/17 Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #4 page 12" 12/6/17 Luis Delgado deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters II #4 page 20" 12/6/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is SEP170494. *Cover A **Among the crowd are alternate universe versions of various Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters: ***Doctor El ***Ray Fillet ***Wingnut ***Panda Khan ***Ace Duck ***Leatherhead with Jack Marlin's hat. ***Dirtbag ***Mondo Gecko ***April O'Neil **The cover takes place near the Firehouse on N. Moore Street. *What Came Before **Mentioned are Splinter and Containment Unit. *Page 2 **Winston alludes to the Collectors' Limbo, seen in the first issue. *Page 3 **In panel 2, on the far left, above the smoke and written on the face of the building is Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter eggs as "#15". *Page 5 **The Collectors' price for summoning by a ghost is also a piece of their soul like the price for a human summoning them. *Page 7 **Darius Dun alludes to Splinter. *Page 8 **Once again, the Ghostbusturtles' Containment Unit is visually based on the version in The Real Ghostbusters. **Danny is chosen to talk to Michelangelo, mirroring when Ray was elected to talk to Gozer in the first Ghostbusters movie. **Danny's last name is revealed to be Welker, a nod to Frank Welker, who voiced Ray in The Real Ghostbusters. **Danny's speech mirrors Ray's speech to Gozer in the first movie, even Peter realizes this. **Harold doesn't believe in aliens, like Egon which first came up in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #11. *Page 10 **Danny exclaims 'Sweet Christmas' - a famous phrase used by Marvel character Luke Cage. *Page 11 **Danny reveals their version of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man was a Marshmallow Bunny. **Peter refers to Winston's law studies at night school, which first came up in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #2. *Page 13 **Ray alludes to Chi-You and mentions when he possessed Winston in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4. **In panel 6, there is a typo in Raphael's sentence - a "so you're" instead of "you're so". *Page 16 **Raphael mentions growing up alone. He was homeless in New York City until he met Casey Jones and later the other Turtles and Splinter early in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ongoing comic book. *Page 17 **In panel 2, on the table: ***The purple duffel bag is The Real Ghostbusters Slumber Mate from 1989. ***The yellow packet is Hostess' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pies from 1990-1991. It is the one with Leonardo on the package. ***The white golf club bag is based on the bag of Scott Simpson during the second round of the 1997 Motorola Western Open at Cog Hill Country Club in Lemont, Illinois. Bill Murray carried it for him. Golf "50 Greatest Bill Murray Golf Photos" 11/29/14 **Egon mentions the Containment Unit. **Dontalleo once again mentions his death in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #64 and the transfer of his mind into the robot Metalhead. **In panel 4, on top of the shelf is a can of Blody, first advertised in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door". **In panel 4, an unused logo from development of the first movie is on the toolbox. *Page 18 **Egon admits he would have preferred to be brought back by science. In Ghostbusters International #11, he was restored to life by the goddess Aibell. **The third floor hall is seen for the first time. **In panel 4, between Donatello and Egon is a frame of a poster from the first Ghostbusters movie. **In panel 4, Egon alludes to the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. **In panel 4, Egon's watch is based on the Seiko Voice Note M516 4009 watches worn in the first movie. They can be notably seen in most of the press photos worn by Egon and Ray. *Page 20 **Tang Shen, the mother of the Turtles in feudal Japan, appears. She has reached out to the Turtles and Splinter sparingly during the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ongoing. Notably when Donatello was dead, he came to the garden dimension and spoke with her. *Page 21 **The Next page is finally corrected to 'Next Week' instead of 'Next Month'. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TMNTGhostbusters2Issue4CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit TMNTGhostbustersVol2Issue4CoverB.jpg|Cover B TMNTGhostbusters2Issue4CoverRISolicit.jpg|Cover RI in solicit TMNTGhostbusters2Issue4Credits.jpg|Credits Page TMNTGhostbusters2Issue4WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before Page Category:IDW Contents